Grand Theft Auto IV (2008)
Grand Theft Auto IV is an open world, action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on April 29, 2008 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. Voice cast *Niko Bellic - Michael Hollick *Roman Bellic - Jason Zumwalt *Brucie Kibbutz - Timothy Adams *Dimitri Rascalov - Moti Margolin *Mrs. McReary - Doris Belack *Francis McReary - Thomas Lyons *Gerry McReary - PJ Sosko *Packie McReary - Ryan Johnston *Kate McReary - Mary Catherine Donnelly *Little Jacob - Coolie Ranx *Real Badman - Seeborn *Elizabeta Torres - Charlie Parker *Jimmy Pegorino - Tony Patellis *Ray Boccino - Joe Barbara *Phil Bell - Frank Bonsangue *United Liberty Paper - Milton James *Angie Pegorino - Sharon Angela *Mallorie Bardas - Elena Harvey Hurst *Anthony Corrado - Bobby Funaro *Vlad Clebov - Misha Kuznetsov *Darko Brevic - Michael Medeiros *Manny Escuela - Berto Colon *Bernie Crane - Timothy J. Alex *Jay Hamilton - Daniel G. O'Brien *Gordon Sargent - David Conley *Playboy X - Postell Pringle *Derrick McReary - George Feaster *Mikhail Faustin - Karel Roden *Ilyena Faustin - Marcy Maguigan *Michelle/Karen - Rebecca Henderson *Ashley Butler - Traci Godfrey *Mel - Larry Fleishman *Killer - Jacek Krawczyk *Johnny Klebitz - Scott Hill *Dwayne Forge - Devin Richards *Eddie Low - Victor Verhaeghe *Marnie Allen - Reyna de Courcy *Jon Gravelli - Madison Arnold *Mitch the Cop - Christopher Jobin *Mechanic/Henchman - John Walker *Michael Keane - Pete O'Connor *Priest - Thomas Waites *Dardan Petrela - Peter Linari *Charlie - James Yaegashi *Clarence Little - Jerry Clicquot *Gracie Ancelotti - Rebecca Benhayon *Pathos - David Shaw *Sara - Deborah Yates *Jeff the Cuckold - Harry Chase *Brian Meech - Justin Reinsilber *Cherise Glover - Ja'Tovia Gary *Ivan Bytchkov - Lev Gorn *Bledar Morina - Gregory Korostishevsky *Ray Bulgarin - Vitali Baganov *Hossan Ramzy - Sean Krishnan *Albanian - Bujan Rugova *Alexandra "Alex" Chilton - Samantha Soule *Carmen Ortiz - Elan Luz Rivera *Kiki Jenkins - Kim Howard *Isaac Roth - Modi Rosenfeld *Luis Fernando Lopez - Mario D'Leon *Mori Green - Ed Rubeo *Coked-up Reveller - Nick Montgomery *Brucie Girl - Kerry Shaw *Dave the Mate - Martin Herring *Mickey the Bartender - Marc Fine *City Official in Bar - John Brady *Sergei - Jeff Norris *Andrei - Sandor Telsey *Thai Prostitute - Amy Razviwomg *Joseph Kaplan - Jim Norton *Eugene Reaper - Michael Bower *Joe "Tuna" DiLeo - Pete Pavio *Luca Silvestri - Robert Kelly *Anna Faustin - Krystyna Jakubiak *Kenny Petrovic - Richard Pruitt *Aiden O'Malley - Jarlath Conroy *Tom Goldberg - Jonathan Hanst *Jim Fitzgerald - Dennis Predovic *Maitre d' - Tony Cucci *Jeff the Cop - Jay Capozello *Jorge - Greg Johnson *Yuppie - Peter Adler *Bobby Jefferson - Tom Tammi 'The People of Liberty City' 'The Crowd of Liberty City' *A.B. Lugo *Aaron Alexandrides *Aaron Bleyaert *Adam Calman *Adam Croston *Adam Seitz *Adam Tetzloff *Adam W. Bloom *Adrian Alfonso *Agim Coma *AJ Allen *Aki Smith *Al Sapienza *Al Thompson *Albert S. *Alejandro K. Brown *Alex Anthony *Alex Arroyo *Alex Cayenne *Alex Emanuel *Alex Iosilevich *Alex Karpovsky *Alex Kroll *Alex Shaklin *Alexandra Venduras *Alexis Miller *Alfonse Vurda *Alice Chuang *Alicia Levy *Alison Fraser *Alison Brash *Alixander Nedrick *Allison Grant *Almeria Campbell *Amol Tripathi *Alvino Johnson *Amy Shearn *Andre Kelman *Andrea Stapleton *Andrea Kessler *Andrew Bellware *Andrew Totolos *Andrew Wong *Angel Ruiz *Angela Tsai *Angus Hepburn *Angus Wong *Animal Brown *Anjelica Martignette *Anthony Carvalho *Anthony "Setone" Selvaggi *Anthony "Top Dog" Gittens *Anthony Litton *Anthony Macbain *Anthony Mangano *Anthony J. Ribustello *Antoine "Eros" Shepard *April Alvarado *April Yvette Thompson *Ariot Myrtaj *Armand Anthony *Armando Riesco *Armando Toro *Ash Gupta *Ashley Albert *Ashley Alfaro *Ashley Maynihan *Audrey O'Doherty *Augie Ciulla *Ava Ferenci *Aviva Yael *Ayana Osada *Ayden Saffari *Babi Floyd *Baron Vaughn *Ben Casey *Ben James *Benjamin Pressman *Benny Kuchero *Bennit Webster *Benton Greene *Bill Brissette *Billy Griffith *Bob Hiller *Bobby Liguori *Brad Lee Wind *Brandi Vergow *Brandon Laurino *Brenda Barlow *Brenda Carey *Brent Bartley *Brett Barsky *Brett Tepper *Brian "B.Dot" Miller *Brian Carney *Brian Harmande *Brian Knott *Brian Langman *Brian Nishii *Brian Speaker *Brian Vincent *Brian Tarantina *Bridget Hall *Bryan Rodriguez *Bryan Wall *Bryant Botero *Buffy Daste *Bugsy *Bujan Rugova *Burke Moses *Caitlin Greer *Cal Goodwine *Calo Rios *Camille Gaston *Cara Ellison *Carl Chery *Carlo D'Amore *Carol Cardenas *Caroline Hurley *Carolyn Weiss *Carsy Walker Jr. *Casper Martinez *Cassandra Nguyen *Catherine Zambri *Cesar De Leon *Charles Everett *Charles Loflin *Charles Parnell *Charles Wynn *Charlie McWade *Chester Gregory *Cheveda Allen *Chris Chalk *Chris Gannon *Chris John *Chris Murray *Chris Sanchez *Chris Turner *Christine Chalmers *Christina Harvey *Christopher Chabot *Christopher Plummer *Christopher Mansfield *Christopher Padula *Chung W. Ng *Clarice Meadows *Clem Cheung *Colin Weeks *Colleen Corbett *Cornell Womack *Craig "Mums" Grant *Craig Alan Edwards *Craig Blair *Craig Kyllonen *Craig "Mustaine" Taylor *Curt Curtiss *Curt Flirt *Curt Karibalis *Damien Young *Dan Brennan *Daniel Dube *Danni *Danny Ross *Danny Burstein *Dara Coleman *Dave Bruce *Dave Isaacs *Dave Edwards *David A. White *David F. Gandy *David J. Choi *David Lassiter *David Latzer *David Pittu *Daniel Piwowarczyk *David Santana *Deborah Napier *Debbie Ubia *Deirdre Patton *Demetrios Kalkanis *Dennis Palladino *Deno Williams *Desiree Camacho *Devin Bennett *Von Pea *Devon Clarke *Diana G. Aguilera *Diana Jimenez *Diana Veliz *Diana T. Santiago *Dima Dubson *Domenik Tiefenthaler *Dominic Chianese Jr. *Dominick Skiba *Don Nkrumah *Dorothy Grant *Doug Parsons *Drew Battles *Drew Smith *Dru Boogie *Duane Grayman *E. Calvin Ahn *Edward O'Blenis *Eddie Torres *Edward Riley III *Edward Spering *EJ Linehan *Eli Weissman *Elissa Jacobs *Emily Murphy *Emmitt George *Ian Grey *Eric Monacelli *Ernest Dancy *Ethan Abeles *Evan Seinfeld *Evelyn Boneta *Ezra Knight *Felix Solis *Franceska Clemens *Frank Floyd *Fritz Meier *Gabriel Martinez *Gail Bennington *Gabby Safyer *Gammy Singer *Garvin Whitfield II *Gary Yudman *Gaylord Rice *Gene Overton *Geoff Mansfield *Geoffrey Arend *George Argiris *Georges Bartholin *Gerhard Stochl *Gerry Pinzon *Gillian Pensavalle *Gina Parzino *Giovanni Rakaj *Gloria Kim *Grace Garland *Graham Slick *Greg Brash *Greg Lau *Gregor Fletcher *Gregory Johnson *Gregory Konow *Gregg "Opie" Hughes *Gui Borchert *Hana Moon *Hanif Brookes *Happy Gamboa *Heather Hunter *Helen Ng *Henry Yuk *Helen Bywater *Hettienne Park *Hiram Chan *Hosi Simon *Ilan V. Bachrach *Inese Petruna *Iris Delgado *Ivo Velon *Jabari Gray *Jack Krawczyk *Jackson Ning *Jacob Cohen *Jacob Jampel *Jaesun Celebre *Jafra Wilson *Jaime Smith *Jake Kurkjian *Jameel Vega *James Lorenzo *James Monohan *James Yaegashi *Jamila Perry *Jan Maxwell *Janos Gyenis *Jared Miller *Jared P. Raia *Jared Seavers *Jason Bergman *Jason Fuchs *Jason Goodman *Jason Veasey *Jay Capazello *Jay Dunn *Jay Wright *Jayce Bartok *Jean Marie Whitley *Jeff Gurner *Jeff Mackin *Jack Rosa *Jeff Yorkes *Jenn Harris *Jena Axelrod *Jennifer Close *Jennifer Naimo *Jennifer Newman *Jeremy Adona *Jeremy Bent *Jeremy Bobb *Jeremy Parise *Jesse Denes *Jesse Hayes *Jesse Lennet *Jesse Saland *Jesse Sanchez *Jesse Tendler *Jessica Rojas *Jesus Martinez *J.I. Starr *Jill Menzies *Jim Burke *Jim Santigeli *Job Stauffer *Joe Lisi *Joerg Merz *Johary Ramos *Joey Pavone *John Cerasulo *John D'Agate *John DiBenedetto *John Greene *John J. Kwik *John Jakubiak *John Palumbo *John Raphael *John Walker *John Yohan *John Zurhellen *Jon Young *Jonathan Hanst *Jonathan M. Harari *Jonathan Rodriguez *Jordan Montminy *Jorge Román *Joseph De Rocco *Joseph Tudisco *Josh Mirman *Josh Wilbur *Joshua Whiting *Joy Romano *Juan Aceves *Juan Aller *Juan Carlos Esteves *Julian Voloj Dessaue *Julie Alexandria *Justin Hills *Justin Roberts *JW Cortes *Kamila Zapytowska *Kara Ferrante *Karen Sieber *Karibi Fubara *Kath Horton *Kathleene Erkenbrack *Kathryn Bodey *Keichia Bean *Keino-Paul Grossett Robinson *Keith Chandler *Keith Jamal Downing *Keith "Kaper" Patterson *Keith "Musicman" Morris *Keith Randolph Smith *Kelly Panagia *Kelly Spring *Kelvin Whui *Kenneth Lee *Kendell "History" Hinds *Kenji Jasper *Kenya Heyliger *Kenneth Simmons *Kenyan Paris Lewis *Kerri Grant *Kerry Shaw *Kerry Stewart *Kevin Geer *Kevin Nicholson *Kevin "Big Kev" Schwoebel *Khari *Khalipa Oldjohn *Khoi Uong *Kim Gurney *Kim Sullivan *Kimberly Grant *Kimberly Owens *Kisa Lala *Koji Nonoyama *Kovasciar "Kovas" Myvette *Krystyna Jakubiak *Kum Ho *Kuaku Driskell *Kyle L. Rivers *Kyra Lorraine Selman *Lance Millionz *Lance Williams *Lanise Ballard *Larissa Tokmakov *Larry Ballard *Laura D'Amico *Laura Heywood *Laura Schlachtmeyer *Lauren Brody-Stewart *Leila Colom *Lemon *Lenny *Levi *Lenny Podokshik *Les Mau *Linda Bukata *Lindsay Robertson *LJ Brown *Loose Cannon *Lou Martini Jr. *Lord Sear *Louie Leonardo *Lloyd Floyd *Lu Wu *Luan Bexheti *Luke Fisher *Luis Lopez *Luther Creek *Lyonel Tollemache *Maduka Steady *Magdalena Duda *Manish Dayal *Man-Lai Liang *Marc Lynn *Marc Nierman *Marc Rodriguez *Marcus Burrowes *Mark Anthony Llewellyn *Marko Strihic *Marge Redmond *Maria Barrera *Marie Giorda *Marisa Palumbo *Mark Alex Saunders *Mark J. Shavers *Mark Pomirtchi *Marlene Yamaguchi *Marta Stenowska *Mary Lee Palumbo *Maryam Parwana *Marz Yamaguchi *Mateo Gomez *Matt Kassan *Matthew Lawler *Matthew P. McCarthy *Matt Munroe *Matt Walton *Matthew Pozzi *Matty No Times *Max Ossé *Mayumi Kobayashi *MC Mel *Meg Harkins *Meg Maise *Melanie Brickman *Melinda Wade *Melinda Haber *Micah Wilson *Michael Arkin *Michael Bower *Michael Cullen *Michael DeNola *Michael Goz *Michael Mosley *Michael Nathan *Michalina Gradzka-Skrzeczewska *Michelle Obayda *Michelle Orman *Michelle Steranko *Mike Arkin *Mike Ferrante *Mike Hong *Mike Massimino *Mike Nathan *Mike Swift *Mike Zegen *Mikey Skilling *Mikhail Sokovikov *Millie Tirelli *Milton James *Mister Fame *Mitch Greenberg *Mitchell Riggs *Molly Rydzel *Morgan Inman *Mr. Merlin *Mtume Gant *Muldeo Pritipaul *N. Corren Conway *Nancy Eng *Natasha Padilla *Natasha Rudenjah *Nathanial Bryan *Nattacia Satie *Naveen Selvadurai *Neil Lawrence *Nicholas Tamarin *Nicholas Montgomery *Nick Giovannetti *Nick Napolitano *Nick Van Amburg *Nik Carter *Nikki Shannon *Nikki Walker *Nina Savinski *Nirvana Savoury *No Names *Noelle Lynch *Nore Davis *Norman Chiu *Oleg Dubson *Omar Scroggins *Oscar Riba *Oscar Tevez *Ozvaldo E. Duran *Oswald Greene *Padraic Shay *Pailo Heitz *Pantera Saint-Montaigne *Pascal Beauboeuf *Patrick O'Reilly *Patrick Roche *MC Paul Barman *Paul Borghese *Paul Kim *Paul Sado *Pedro-Atzel Zapata *Peter Adler *Peter Appel *Peter Michael Marino *Peter Rofe *Peter VonBerg *Phil Poli *Philip "Gafanha" Castanheira *Phoebe Strole *Portia *Pranav Behari *Que-Roze Wallace *Rafael Peralta *Ralph Byers *Ran Edna *Randy "Ranstone" Felix *Randy Kruk *Raoul Breton *Ray Smiling *Raymond Ko *Rebecca Wilson *Reginald Wilber Jr. *Remo Da Rapstar *Rich Johnson *Richard Brennan *Richard Cole *Richard Feng Zhu *Rob Karol *Robert Cross *Robert Kelly *Robert Levitt *Robert Liguori *Robert Vialva *Rocky Sebastian *Rod Edge *Rodrigo Lopresti *Roey Hershkovitz *Roisi Proven *Roland Uruci *Tokar Roman *Ron Bennington *Ron Foster *Ron Reeve *Rory Buckeridge *Ross Wallace *Rotten Peppers *Ruben Camacho *Trujo *Ruby Campbell *Rueben Pacheco *Russ Greene *Salty Loeb *Sam Roberts *Sandia Ang *Sandy Lamarre *Sang Sul Bae *Sasha Nesterov *Shpemd Xani *Scott Cannizzaro *Scott Chan *Scott Pitek *Sean Flaherty *Sean Kenin *Sean Malcolm *Saetha Evans *Serge Tismen *Sha Stimuli *Shanieka D. Brooks *Shaun Velasquez *Shawn Andrew *Sheetal Doshi *Simon Eapen *Skender *Skyy Madyun *Sofia Kay *Sorab Wadia *Soren Scott *Stacy Rachels *Stanley Bryzelak *Stanton Serjeant *Stelianie Tekmitchov *Stephanie Hepburn *Stephen Barber *Stephen Bliss *Sterling B. Ely *Steve Carlesi *Steve Ross *Steven Apostolo *Steve Sterling *Steven Domiguez *Steven Huie *Steven I. Rivas *Stuart Thompson *Sujay Jhaveri *Sullivan Walker *Swave Sevah *Taganyahu Swaby *Tamica Fields *Taryn Klana Myers *Tessa Keimes *Theodore "Phlipcyde" Halwood *Thomas Vergow *Tia Dionne Hodge *Tim Champeaux *Timal Mcken *Timothy Edison *Timothy "Nul" Ellison *Timothy Kelly *Tina Johnson *Tommy Zurhellen *Tommy Colletti *Tony Prendatt *Tony Ray Rossi *Travis Terrell Jacobs *Travis Tefft *Tricia Shaw *Yuri Naumkin *Vadim Krol *Van Truster *Vanessa Crews *Vanessa Grullon *Victor "Vampiro" Latimer *Victor Daldon *Victor Hsu *Victoria Broderick *Victoria Chuang *Victoria Edwards *Vince Nappo *Vince Parker *Vince T. *Vladimi Versailles *Vladmir Bibich *Vladimir Jevtic *Wally Green *Wilhelm Lewis *Will Janowitz *Will Sierra *William Blagrove *William DeVizia *William Rompf *Willie Lee-Williams *Xaoi Li *Xavier Cadeau Jr. *Yahael Torres *Yesh *Yevgeniy Dekhtyar *Yuriy Tros *Yvahn Martin *Zoya Krasnovsky 'Radio Stations' 'JNR 108.5 Jazz Nation Radio' *DJ - Roy Haynes *Imaging Voices - KD Bowe 'Fusion FM' *DJ - Roy Ayers *Imaging Voices - Pantera Saint-Montaigne 'IF 99 International Funk' *DJ - Femi Kuti *Imaging Voices - Saidah Arrika Ekulona, Alvino Johnson 'The Beat 102.7' *DJ - DJ Mister Cee, The Evil Genius DJ Green Lantern *Imaging Voices - Eric Edwards, Vanessa Grullon *Announcer for Green Lantern Show - Larry Kenney 'The Vibe 98.8' *DJ - Vaughn Harper *Imaging Voices - Keith Randolph Smith *Callers - Damon the Pimp, Rick Dyers, John F. Rocket, Mark Anthony, Yahmahn Clark, Mort Goldman 'The Journey' *DJ - A Computer *Imaging Voices - Alexandra Williamson 'Massive B Soundsystem 96.6' *DJ - Bobby Konders 'Tuff Gong Radio' *DJ - Carl Bradshaw *Imaging Voices - Sebastian Alvarado, Erik Stenqvist, Chris Connor, Oliver Kann, Alex Lins 'San Juan Sounds' *DJ - Daddy Yankee *Imaging Voices - Reynaldo Infante, Julie Nunez 'LRR 97.8 Liberty Rock Radio' *DJ - Iggy Pop *Imaging Voice - John Reilly 'LCHC Liberty City Hardcore' *DJ - Jimmy Gestapo *Vocals - Armando Bordas *Guitar and Vocals - Lenny Bednaz *Drums and Vocals - Peter LaRussa 'Radio Broker' *DJ - Juliette Lewis *Imaging Voice - Bryan Apple 'Electrochoc' *DJ - Francois Kevorkian *Imaging Voices - Jen Sweeney 'K109 The Studio' *DJ - Karl Lagerfeld *Imaging Voices - Chad Coleman, Andrea Stapleton 'Vladivostok FM' *DJ - Rustana *Imaging Voices - Larissa Tokmakov, Krystyna Jakubiak, Mark Nierman 'WKTT' *Imaging Voices - Brian Thomas, Jack Harte 'Just or Unjust' *Announcer - Jim Fagan *Judge - ML Wooley *Lori - Chelsea Peretti *Chuck - Jim Norton *Mr. Davis - Charles Everett *Ms. Allan - Pascale Armand 'Richard Bastion Show' *Richard Bastion - Jason Sudeikis *Callers - Richard Fury, Jimmy Bob Dautreeve, Bob Jones, Hadley Tomicki, Kim Hawker, Ian Brown, Jeff Sternberg, Art Cuebik, Mike Maples, Chris Menaz, Mike Moe, Matt Pearson, Jenifa Jones, Hilda Wright, Ben Wissett 'Fizz!' *Jayne Labrador - Melinda Wade *Marcel LeMeau - Fez Whatley *Jeffron James - Patrice O'Neal *Larissa Slalom - Amy Sacco *Lamon - Disco *Christopher Tibbits - Marlon Geshlider 'PLR Public Liberty Radio' *Imaging Voices - Sonny Fox 'The Séance' *Beatrix Fontaine - Ilyana Kadushin *Callers - Shelley Miller, Yahael Torres, Jena Axelrod, Chris Murray, Tricia Shaw 'Pacemaker' *Ryan McFallon - Bryan Tucker *Shelia Stafford - Rachel Allen *Wilson Taylor Sr. - Bill Hader *Mason Waylon - Rick Shapiro 'Intelligent Agenda' *Mike Riley - Brian Sack *Brandon Roberts - Chris Cannon *John Hunter - Henry Strozier *Zachary Tyler - Matt Gumley *Announcer - Sean Lynch *Callers - Tanner Kenney, Erik Nagel, Jessica Spencer, Rene Campanelli, Derek Blair, Sean Macaluso, Adam Wolkoff 'Integrity 2.0.' *Pervert, hotdog vendor, and internet nerd - Fred Armisen *People on street - Kingsley Chima Aigbe, Jeff Yorkes, Pam Alexander, Donato Greco, Mimi Lee, Adrian DeTray, Shawn Allen, Russell Forman, Tais Vasconcellos, Gabriella Rosa, Steven Huie 'Weazel News and weather' *Mike Whitely - John Montone *Jenny Acorn - Christine Sockol *Callista Brown - Oni Faida Lampley *Jim Harrison - Jeff Bottoms *Eric House - Michael Jaye *Alison Maybury - Joan Baker *Bryan Wilkinson - Bill Andrew Quinn *Financial reporter - Jessica Spencer *Weathercasters - John Beach, Shannon Murphy 'Liberty City Television' *CNT Network voice - Al Vanik *Weazel Network voice - Jeff David 'The Men's Room with Bas and Jeremy' *Announcer - Bill Ratner *Bas Rutten - Himself *Jeremy St. Ives - John Zurhellen *Callers - Jeremy Wheaton, Nick Qualantone 'Venturas Poker Challenge' *Malcolm Fitzherbert - Rob Webb *Troy Burger - Jeff Bottoms 'The Serrated Edge' *Estell Graham - Gammy Singer *Luther Austin - Dave Bachman 'I'm Rich' *Announcer - Les Gunn, Julie Alexandria *Tony McTony - Gregory Johnson 'Republican Space Rangers' *Announcer - Bill Ratner *Butch - Jim Conroy *The Commander - Bill Lobley *Dick - Lloyd Floyd *Aliens - Jim Conroy, Will Wheaton, Bill Lobley 'A History of Liberty' *Announcer - Angus Hepburn *Gordon Peterson - Tony Call *Gertrude Leneau - Alison Fraser 'Live from Split Sides' *Ricky Gervais - Himself *Katt Williams - Himself *Announcer - Bill Ratner 'Cabaret Performers' *The Incredible Kleinman - Kurt Rhoads *Miss Bluesy St. John - Melody Sweets *Catch - Nicholas Flair *Dusty Cowpoke - Matt Williams *Perestroika MC - Yuri Naumkin 'Busker' *Walter Houser 'TV and Radio Commercial voices' *Aaron Bleyart *Adam Sietz *Adam Tedman *AJ Allen *Al Vanik *Alexis Miller *Alison Fraser *Allison Ford *Almeria Campbell *Anjelica Martignette *Anouchka Benson *Anthony Cumia *Arseny Lebeder *Ashley Alfaro *Ayana Osada *Baron Vaughn *Bas Rutten *Ben Krech *Bill Ratner *Bryan Apple *C.T. Taylor *Caleb Oglesby *Chad Coleman *Charles Parnell *Conner Vazquez *Craig Grandus *Curt Flirt *Danni *Dave Bachman *David Lassiter *Dima Dubson *Doug Feder *Dru Boogie *Ed McMann *Eric Edwards *Ethan Abeles *Franceska Clemens *Gail Bennington *Gammy Singer *Gavin Manley *Gina Thomas *Greg O'Neal *Gregory Johnson *Hana Moon *Hank Stewart *Heather Hunter *Ilyana Kadushin *Isis Delgado *James Barone *Jay Wright *Jeff Berlin *Jeff David *Jen Sweeney *Jeremy Blake *Jeronimo Barrera *Jesse Hayes *Jim Fagan *Jody Peterson *Joe Lomonaco *John Zurhellen *John Pasquale *Jonathan Hanst *Juan Aceves *Kath Horton *KD Bowe *Keith Smith *Kevin Machado *Koji Nonoyama *Kristina Vazquez *Kristo Kristov *Lance Williams *Larissa Tokmakov *Laura Heywood *Les Gunn *Marisa Palumbo *Maryam Parwana *Matt Monroe *Mateo Gomez *MC Paul Barman *Michael Andrew Baker *Michael Baker *Michael Unsworth *Michelle Marling *Mike Arkin *Mike Bower *Millie Tirelli *Mellie Shiller *Nat Magee *Nathanial Bryan *Noelle Lynch *Oscar Tevez *Paul Manutes *Peter Adler *Richard Cole *Rob Cross *Rob Karol *Ron Foster *Salty Loeb *Sanford Santacroce *Sarah Weatherly *Shelley Miller *Sorab Wadia *Stephanie Hepburn *Susan Andre *Tamara Carrion *Tia Hodge *Timothy Adams *TJ Lawson *Travis Terrell Jacobs *Tricia Jutras *Vera C. McKinney *Victoria Edwards *Vivia Font *Will Sternberg Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games